Against Your Will
by CassXDeano
Summary: Castiel is tortured by Crowley, for fun. Then he is used in the worst way, cut by an angel blade and strapped to a metal post. NON-CON! This is very heartbreaking be warned I want to crawl into a hole and cry myself. Destiel...


**AN: This is non-consensual and I'm sorry that it is so heartbreaking, but I had horrid Writer's block and this is what I came up with to get past it. Please no lynch mobs.**

* * *

Crowley was and always will be a sadistic demon. When he was given reign over Hell it got ten times worse. Learning of an angel tablet made the demon practically jump out of his meat suit with anticipation. There was a way to close Earth off from the angels. The king of Hell sent out minions to apprehend the only angel he knew to currently be on Earth, Castiel. Since he rescued the littlest angel, Alfie from his hideout the demon assumed if he found the Winchesters he'd find the angel as well and torture him, picking up where he left off with Samandriel.

Castiel was currently bent over an archaic device in a dank warehouse. His naked vessel strapped, legs spread, to a metal 'bitch mount', his huge black angelic wings pierced through by meat hooks, keeping them exposed and spread. The angel knew he was in trouble when he sensed an angel blade. His was still in his possession so this must be Samandriel's blade he felt. A demon closed the door to the small chamber he was being tortured in, walking up behind him, dragging the angelic weapon along the walls, causing a scraping sound that made Cass' vessel quiver.

"I don't know anything. Just let me go." Cass can't even move his arms, they are strapped down as well. He moves his head to the side, trying to get a look at his captor.

The demon is possessing a young guy, tall, brown hair and brown eyes. The guy is dressed in a cheap suit, the polyester smell is easy to detect. This sparks a warm thought in the angel. His thoughts go to Dean; the hunter will come looking for him, hopefully.

This sends his thoughts to Sam and Dean, currently working on the trials to close the gates of Hell. He wishes, prays that Dean won't get himself involved in this. It can only end in the hunters being captured and tortured as well.

The demon cockily drags the tip of the blade across the angel's exposed back, letting it cut deep into the taut skin. "I doubt that's true. We had ways to get your brother to spill. But I doubt those methods will need to be used on you. We have a much more effective way to get answers. Let's just hope you co-operate." He chuckles as he stabs the blade into Cass' flank, missing his grace and any vital organs of the vessel. They don't need him dying just yet, torture yes, but not a slow death. The young man exits the room after jabbing the blade into his legs and arms a few times just for frustration relief.

Cass hears the door unlock and open, he assumes the demon has left and sighs, body sagging to the metal restraints, muscles aching from keeping his wings stretched.

He hears shuffling than warmth on the small of his back, a hand is placed on his back.

Cass hisses, uncertain what is happening. "Leave me alone!" Cass grits his teeth.

The next thing he knows a slick finger is pressed at his exposed entrance. His leg muscles tighten, whole body trying to get away. He never thought a demon would use the flesh of his vessel against him like this. He now knows demons truly have no limits. He should have suspected this when he was stripped of his suit and trench coat and strapped down, wings impaled by sharp hooks.

The finger pushes in slowly, almost tenderly. The action worries Cass, but he is grateful in the end, he has never had carnal relations. If he was subjected to rough sexual treatment he'd have to seriously reconsider his loyalty to heaven and humanity.

He whimpers, but doesn't protest. He knows the more he protested before the rougher the torture got. Crowley is truly sadistic like that.

When two fingers are pushed in him, opening him up he has to let out a tear. He never wanted this. How could he have let himself get captured by Crowley of all demons. He has had many relations with the King of Hell during his time on Earth, but never has he trusted that smile or his smooth talking. He wishes he knew who was defiling his vessel, subjecting an innocent human's body to this, but he can't turn his head enough to see behind him. As the two fingers scissor, stretching him he hears a buzzer sound in the room and cringes at the sound.

Suddenly the fingers are gone and he is screaming as something way too big is roughly pushed into him. "Stop, please! It hurts! I don't know anything! I can't help you."

A speaker crackles and Cass can hear Crowley's voice come over the speaker, "oh but I don't plan on you knowing anything. This is more for my viewing pleasure."

Cass' anger flares, wings tensing. He hisses as the wing joints flex, trying desperately to get free.

"Continue, really make him beg for you to stop and no more of that slow shit. I wanna see pain and torment in those eyes of his." The speaker crackles again and goes dead.

Cass feels a hand grab his hip and a solid weight push into his thighs, grunting. "Please, it hurts, stop."

The solid weight disappears for a moment and then he is shoved into again. The person currently pushing deep into the angel starts a slow and steady pace of pulling out and pushing back in.

The angel is sobbing as he feels fingers brush his feathers, pushing through the long flight feathers, tugging slightly. He lets out a small gasp as the sensation, cursing his vessel for betraying him, his flaccid cock is hardening between his legs. He hates to think he liked having his wings touched. He can never let Crowley know it wasn't painful.

A hand moves back to his hip, squeezing slightly, than the hand moves around his hip and makes its way to his hard cock. The fingers wraps around his cock and start to pump.

"Don't touch me! Get your demonic hands off me! I can't stop you from violating my body, but don't think I want you to touch me in a way a partner would. You disgust me! When did demons start raping their prisoners?" Cass is ranting his pain and anger at his violator, spewing anything that comes to his mind in his time of disgrace. How did he ever let himself fall this low, getting fucked by a demon, having his body, his vessel, betraying him and enjoying it? He disgusts himself. He lets tears steam down his cheeks as his ass his pounded into, he sobs as a heat ignites within his grace and knows his human body is enjoying the rough treatment and is nearly giving into the pleasure. His eyes turn to ceiling as he sucks in ragged breaths, wishing they just killed him, he doesn't care which side ends this. Having his grace ripped out shouldn't be any worse than being stabbed with an angelic blade through his grace, either way it would be over and he could stop suffering.

The hand pumping his cock pulls back, letting his pre-come covered cock dangle between his spread legs. The warmth moves to his hips again and stays there. Cass has no idea why they are doing this to him other than they are demons and Crowley is enjoying it. The angel stops his ragged sobbing when he feels wetness on his back. He knows his grace his healed the blade wounds so why is there a wet substance on his back? Cass tries to keep his cries quiet and realizes that the person pushing into him is sobbing as well.

He gasps as a hand tightens in his wings and feels wetness inside him as well as what he determines are tears falling to his back. The person currently raping him orgasms with a choked sob, the hand on his hip goes back to his cock and pumps him to completion. Cass gasps when his very first orgasm ever rips through his vessel, blinding him with ecstasy, his cock shooting thick spurts of thick come onto the person's hand. His entire being collapses from the physical exertion. He feels the person pull from him gently, very gently, almost like a tender apologetic gesture.

The door opens again, footsteps move towards the angel. He feels the straps being unbuckled, than his wings are pulled from the hooks. Cass hisses at the pain of his wings being pulled higher, he has no strength to hold his vessel upright now that he is no longer held to the metallic device. Once his wings are released he falls to the floor in a sobbing heap.

The footsteps trail back to the door, the door is opened and closed. A moment later the speaker crackles once again. "Bravo boys, that was truly hot. Neither one truly out playing the other."

Cass' head lifts slightly at the words, he is confused. Just as he tries to roll onto his back from the fetal position he feels a hand on his arm. He opens his eyes and sees Dean. The hunter is kneeling beside the angel, sobbing quietly, duct tape half ripped from his mouth. "Cass, man, I'm so sorry."

Cass tilts his head, slowly catching on. Dean was the one that raped him, but he didn't do it by choice, he was coerced obviously. "Dean?"

"Yeah," he pulls the angel to his chest and sobs, breathing ragged.

"How?" Cass buries his head in Dean's neck.

"Me and Sam got jumped outside a diner. We didn't have time to get our guns from our backs before Crowley's bitches had us knocked out. I'm so sorry this happened. They threatened to force feed Sammy blood. I couldn't let that happen, but they never let me know what they had planned. I would never have done anything to hurt you. I was blindfolded and gagged. I managed to get the stupid blindfold off after hearing your voice I couldn't stop they would kill Sam if I didn't. God! Please know I feel like shit, worse than shit. I understand if you never want to see me or Sam again." Dean's chest heaves, body convulsing from the thought of what he has done to his best friend and only confidant.

Cass looks up into the hunter's eyes and sees all the self-hate and regret. "Never think that, Dean." He shakes his head as he pulls Dean in close and presses his lips to Dean's.

Dean is in shock momentarily. He regains himself and kisses back. He has to makes this right.


End file.
